One Very Funny Story
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: This is story about 7 best friends and their lives on Destiny Island... There will be a lot of humor, romance, friendship...R&R Enjoy ;)
1. Sora And His Big Mouth

**New story :D yayy**

**Hope you like it! Review**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sora And His Big Mouth<p>

On Destiny Island lived 7 friends: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel and Xion. They were best friends and they always hang out together, every day. And there were also bad guys who always cause them trouble: Xemnas, Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia and Vexen.

One Saturday they decided to spent whole day together. And so they all came but there's just one more person missing. Sora. He was late as always.

˝Where is he already?˝ Riku wondered.

˝He's never on time! Where ever we go he always has to be late!˝ Xion complained.

˝He'll be here. Calm down you guys.˝ Kairi told them.

˝Don't defend him, Kairi! Xion and Riku are right. He's never on time!˝ Axel said.

˝Who are we talking about? Who's never on time?˝ Sora snuck behind them.

˝Wha?!˝ They all jumped.

˝Sora!?˝

˝Whaat?˝

˝Sora, you idiot! You're late again!˝ Xion yelled at him.

˝It's not my fault! My...erm...eh...my...My clock stopped working!˝ Sora said fast and Kairi giggled.

˝Oh suuuree blame the clock!˝ Axel teased him.

˝Oh, like you guys have never been late!˝ Sora said.

˝Sure we did. But we're not late every single day!˝ Xion said looking at Sora.

˝Oh come on guys, chill! It's a beautiful day! Let's have some fun!˝ Roxas said.

˝Yeah! He's right!˝ Namine agreed with him.

˝ Let's go for ice-cream.˝ Kairi suggested.

˝Yeah!˝ Everybody agreed on that and went to have a ice-cream.

Few hours later...

˝That was one good ice-cream!˝ Sora said and sat on bench in park.

˝Yeah, it sure was.˝ Roxas said.

˝What should we do next?˝

˝Let's go to have a lunch! It's 12:30 PM anyway!˝ Sora suggested.

˝Is food only thing you think about Sora?˝ Axel asked.

˝Yeah, pretty much!˝

˝Oh, but for boy of your age someone would think you're in love?˝ A voice came from behind. They turned around and saw...

˝You guys!˝ There were standing Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene

˝Yes. Us. You got the problem with that kid?˝ Larxene said

˝I'm not kid!˝

˝Yeah you are a kid! You should be in diapers! Hahaha!˝ Maruxia said.

˝I'm not kid!˝ Sora got mad.

˝No. You're not a kid. You're a baby in diapers!˝ Larxene teased him.

˝Oh shut up already! You witch!˝

˝Oh no he didn't!˝ Maruxia said.

˝Oh but I think he did!˝ Demyx added.

˝What did you call me!˝

˝That what you heard!˝

˝You brat!˝

˝You're a witch!˝ Sora repeated.

˝Sora stop it!˝ Xion yelled at him.

˝Well I'm telling the truth, don't I?˝

˝You crossed the line kid!˝

˝I have to admit kid's got the guts!˝ Marluxia laughed.

˝True. True.˝ Demyx agreed.

˝Shut up you two!˝ She yelled.

˝Yep! You're big, fat and old witch!˝

˝Grrrrrrrr... You... You...˝

˝ Seriously man stop it. You're making her really mad.˝ Roxas stood behind Sora.

˝You're in big trouble kid.˝ Maruxia said.

˝And why am I...˝

˝You're done kid! I'm gonna...!˝

˝That's enough Larxene! Maruxia, Demyx! Lets go home! You'll deal with them some other time!˝ Xemnas yelled.

˝Oh, but boss it was getting good!˝ Saix complained.

˝Yeah. You could have waited for few more minutes so we can see Larxene kicking their buts!˝ Zexion said.

˝Their?! But Sora was only one talking here!˝ Roxas added.

˝Yea... HEY! Thanks a lot man!˝

˝Hehe... No problem, buddy!˝

˝Home! Now!˝ All of them left.

˝I'll get you next time you brats!˝ Larxene yelled from behind.

˝Us? Again only Sora was talking!˝ Roxas said again.

˝What would I do without you Roxas?˝ Sora glared at Roxas.

˝Hehe...˝ He hided behind Axel.

˝They finally left! Can we go on lunch already!˝

˝You idiot! You got us into trouble and you can only think on food!˝ Xion yelled again.

˝Well, what he said was truth.˝ Riku added.

˝Yeah, pretty much.˝

˝Yes. I was right as always! Heheh... CAN WE GO EAT NOW!?˝ Sora shouted.

˝Haha, yes Sora. We're going to have lunch now.˝ Kairi smiled and said.

˝Thank God!˝

˝Well we would eat lunch sooner if haven't been for you and your big mouth!˝ Axel said.

˝Hehe...˝ Sora smiled.

´Sora...´ Kairi was thinking of him while looking at him and Roxas noticed it...


	2. Kairi Likes Who?

Chapter 2: Kairi Likes Who!?

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning, 7 A.M.… Kairi was in lying in her bed thinking about certain someone when she heard someone calling her.<p>

˝KAIRI!˝

˝Huh?˝ She got up and opened the window.

˝Roxas?˝

˝You ready?˝ He asked smiling.

˝For what?˝

˝Our morinig running, duh!˝

˝Oh right! I totally forgot! I'll bed down in a minute!˝

˝What's with her?˝ He wondered.

She got dressed and went out.

˝Ready?˝

˝Yes!˝ They started running and they run and run non stop for a whole mile. They stopped by the beach.

˝Uh.. this was…g..˝ Roxas was out of breath and laid on the beach.

˝Yeah…I….know….˝ Kairi was out of breath as well. Roxas looked what time is it.

˝Oh, man! No! No,no! It's 10 already! We're late! Others are probably waiting! And Xion is probably pissed by now! C'mon Kairi let's go!˝ He said and looked back seeing Kairi laying on sand with her eyes closed. She was tired and fell a sleep. She was dreaming of…

˝Kairi? Hey, Kairi we gotta go! C'mon!˝ He tried to wake her up.

˝Hmpf..mmm…˝ She mumbled something.

˝KAIRI!˝ He shouted.

˝Huh? No! SORA DON'T GO!˝ She woke up yelling.

˝What are you talking about?˝

˝Huh? Oh it was just a dream…˝

˝What was? You dreamed about Sora?˝

˝Y…yeah.˝ She blushed.

˝You're blushing.˝

˝N..no I'm not!˝

˝Yeah you are! What's up?˝ Roxas asked.

˝Hmm… well…. I…˝

˝Yes?˝

˝I like…S…Sora…˝ She blushed again.

˝Oh… Wait! What?˝ Roxas was surprised. ˝You serious?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Kairi! Roxas!˝ Someone called them.

˝Hm?˝ They turned around.

˝Where the hell were you two!? We were waiting for half a hour!˝ Xion yelled.

˝We were running and we were so tired we laid here on beach for a little bit.˝

˝Ugh! You could have called us!˝

˝Yeah, we were worried!˝ Riku said.

˝Tch. Idiots.˝ Axel muttered.

˝What did you called us?˝

˝Oh, chill Roxy. I'm just messing with ya! Hahah.˝ Alex laughed and so did others except Roxas and Kairi.

˝Don't call me that!˝

˝Well, well. Guess, I'm not the only one who's late.˝ Sora said.

˝Oh, shut up Sora!˝ Xion said.

˝Hey, Kairi. Why are you so silent? You feeling sick or something?˝ Namine asked Kairi and Sora looked at her. Roxas too.

˝Umm... nothing. I'm just tired. That's all.˝ She smiled gently.

˝You're faking it.˝ Axel said.

˝Huh?˝

˝Axel, what...?˝ Kairi looked at Axel and others as well.

˝You're faking that smile. And you're lying that you're just tired. What's wrong?˝

˝Yeah Kairi. Something's wrong...˝ Sora said.

˝Hmm...˝ She lowered her head.

˝It's nothing...˝

˝Kairi. Come on. You know you can tell us.˝ Riku said.

˝I can't!˝

˝Why?˝

˝I just can't! I'm too...scared...˝ Her eyes were full of tears. She ran off.

˝Kairi...˝ Roxas whispered. Axel, Xion, Namine and Riku looked at him.

˝KAIRI! Wait!˝ Sora ran after Kairi.

* * *

><p>She ran and ran.<p>

˝Kairi! Wait! Please, wait!˝ Sora called out for her. She tripped on rock and fell.

˝Ahh...˝

˝Kairi! You okay?˝ Sora helped her get up.

˝Ugh...˝

˝Dose it hurt?˝

˝N..no.˝

˝Don't lie. Come on. I'll carry you on my back.˝ She climbed on his back and he took her home.

* * *

><p>˝Here, you okay?˝<p>

˝I'm fine. Don't worry.˝ She said. He got up and was about to leave. ´I have to...tell him...´

˝Sora, wait!˝ She grabbed his shirt.

˝Kairi... What is it?˝ Sora looked at her.

˝Sit. I need to tell you something.˝ She said and he sat next to her.

˝S..Sora...I...I...I l...like you...˝ She blushed. His eyes widened. He was surprised.


	3. Do you like her or not?

**Hey guys! **

**New chapter! Yayyy!**

**I apologize for late update! I'm really really sorry, but I was busy a lot with school and other stories...and I'm really sorry!**

**Hope you like it!:))**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and I love to read them! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOME HEARTS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Do you like her or not?<p>

˝Sora, wait!˝ She grabbed his shirt.

˝Kairi... What is it?˝ Sora looked at her.

˝Sit. I need to tell you something.˝ She said and he sat next to her.

˝S..Sora...I...I...I l...like you...˝ She blushed. His eyes widened. He was surprised.

˝Y…you…you…you li..like….me..?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Uh, I...I….li…˝ When Sora was about to say something Roxas came in.

˝Hey, Kairi!˝

˝Hi, Roxas.˝

˝What the hell are you doing!? Don't you know how to knock?˝ Sora yelled.

˝Sora? Wh…Hey! This isn't your house so shut up!˝ Roxas yelled back.

˝Ugh! You interuped us! Thanks a lot, Roxas!˝ Sora said and left the house.

˝What's his problem?˝ Roxas asked while looking at the door then looking over to Kairi.

˝He was about to say something.˝ Kairi said

˝What?˝

˝I don't know.˝

˝You two were talking about something?˝ Roxas asked.

˝Yeah. I told him..˝

˝You told him…?˝

˝That…I like him.˝

˝Oh. Wait! What?˝

˝I told him…˝

˝Yeah I heard it the first time you said it but…˝

˝But what?˝

˝You…I mean….What did he say?˝

˝He was about to say something when you came.˝

˝Oh.˝

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sora…<strong>

˝That idiot!˝ Sora was waliking on the beach.

˝Sora! Hey Sora!˝ Xion called him but he just continued to walk.

˝SORA!˝ She ran over to him and kicked him int he head.

˝Ouch! Hey! What was that for!˝ Sora said.

˝I called you and you didn't hear me.˝

˝Well, I…˝

˝What? Someone made you mad?˝ Xion asked.

˝Yeah…˝

˝Who?˝ Xion asked.

˝It doesn't matter…˝ Sora muttered.

˝Tell me who!?˝ Xion asked with a raised voice.

˝Ahh…fine! Roxas…˝

˝Roxas? What did he do?˝ Xion aske, confused.

˝Well…I was talking to Kairi and she told me she likes me and I wanted to tell her something but then Roxas came in…˝ Xion suddenly cut him of.

˝Whoa whoa whoa…slow down… Did you just say Kairi told you she likes you!?˝ Xion asked suprisingly.

˝Y..yeah…˝ Sora blushed.

˝Aww…so, do you like her?˝

˝Yeah, but I didn't get to tell her.˝

˝Don't sweat it! You gonna get your shot! But if even one tear falls out of her eye because of you I swear you gonna regreat you ever met me! You undarstand!˝ Xion said as she glared at him for a moment.

˝Y…yeah…˝

˝Good! We're going there right now! C'mon, Sora!˝ Xion said as she pulled Sora.

˝Wha…wait! Wait! Don't pull me! I can walk!˝ Sora yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the house…<strong>

˝Hey Kairi! Roxas!˝ Xion enterend the house still pullig Sora.

˝H…hey guys.˝ ˝

˝Hey you two.˝ Kairi smiled.

˝Hey Sora, where did you run of to?˝ Roxas asked.

˝Never mind that! Come on blondy! We need to go!˝ Xion said as she let go of Sora and started pulling Roxas.

˝Whaa….Why are you calling me blondy!? Where are we going!? Hey! Let me go!˝ Roxas yelled as Xion was pulling him.

Sora and Kairi laughed the whole time, but when they finally left, Sora started talking. ˝Kairi…˝

* * *

><p><strong>With Xion and Roxas…<strong>

˝Hey! Why did you pull me like that!?˝ Roxas asked.

˝They need some time alone.˝ Xion said with a smiled.

˝Oh…right…˝ Roxas lowered his head. ´I wish I was as brave as Kairi…to tell the girl I like, how I fell….´


	4. Plan

**Hey guys!**

**New chapter is out!**

**I apologize for late update! I'm really really really sorry!**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and I love to read them! :D**

****Hope you like it!:))****

**ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOME HEARTS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Plan<p>

˝Hey! Why did you pull out me like that!?˝ Roxas asked.

˝They need some time alone.˝ Xion said with a smiled.

˝Oh…right…˝ Roxas lowered his head. ´I wish I was as brave as Kairi…to tell the girl I like, how I feel….´

Xion looked over at Roxas. ˝Roxas, what's wrong? You seem kind of sad.˝

˝Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. Heheh. Just thinking.˝ He chuckled.

˝Oh, okay then.˝ She said. ´What's up with him?´ She wondred.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sora and Kairi…<strong>

˝Kairi…˝ Sora started as Kairi looked at him.

˝Yes?˝

As he looked into her beautiful eyes he started to blush. ˝The thing I wanted…to tell you…ehmm…I…like you too.˝ Sora said nervously as both he and Kairi blushed. ˝So…I've been wondering…if you'd like to hang out sometimes…just the two of us?˝ He asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left arm.

˝You mean, like a date?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Yeah. I'd love to.˝ She smiled brightly.

˝Great. So…˝ As he begun his mobile phone rang. ˝Oh, wait just a sec.˝

Sora took his mobilephon from the pocket and opened the message.

_From: Riku_

_Hey, bud sorry for bothering you, but could you come to my house. We need to talk about something. Axel and Xion are here already. Bring Kairi with you, I know she's with you 'cause Xion told me everything. ;) Se ya soon._

_P.S. Don't tell Roxas about this. Or Namine._

˝What's this all about?˝ Sora wondred.

˝What is it? Is there something wrong?˝

˝No. Riku sent me a message to came at his house. Xion and Axel are there too. And told me not to tell Roxas and Namine about this.˝

˝Why?˝

˝Don't know. Come on! Let's go!˝ Sora said as they left to the Riku's.

Sora and Kairi went over to Riku's.

Sora knocked on the door. ˝Coming!˝ They heard Riku yelling from inside.

˝Hey, guys. Come on in.˝ Riku said as he opened the door.

As Sora and Kairi came into the house they went to Riku's room where were Xion and Axel.

˝Hey, you two.˝ Xion smiled.

˝Hey.˝

˝Hey, Xion.˝

˝So, what's so important that you called us here?˝ Sora asked.

˝And why couldn't Roxas and Namine come too?˝ Kairi asked.

˝Because we all know Roxas likes Namine and she likes him too.˝ Riku started.

˝So Roxas dose like her!˝ Kairi gasped.

˝Xion remember when Namine told us about her crush on Roxas, but she didn't wanna say anyhing because she tought that he might not feel the same way?˝

˝I remember. That's why we're all here. To plan how will we get them to confess to each other.˝ Xion said.

˝I got something. Sora, Riku and I will talk to Roxas while you girls go for a walk with Namine. And you'll 'accidentally' pass by where we are, but Roxas can't see you. So when she can hear when he says it, but far enough that he doesn't see you. And when he confesses, she'll hear. That might give her enough courage to confess.˝ Axel explained.

˝That's a great idea!˝ They all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Roxas was walking by the beach, alone.

˝Oh, if it isn't the Blondy.˝ A voice came from behind.

Roxas turned around and saw Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx. ˝What do you guys want?˝ He asked.

˝Nothing. Just passin' by.˝ Demyx said.

˝Sure. Like I'd belive that.˝

˝You brat! Come here! It's payback time for what you said last time!˝ Larxene snapped. Maruxia and Demyx held her back.

˝Hey! It was Sora who said you're a witch not me!˝ Roxas said as he started walking away. Then he turned around. ˝Oh, one more thing. You shouldn't be mad. He was telling the truth.˝ Roxas added with a smirk as he walked away.

˝WHAT!? YOU! You brat! I'll get you for this! You and all your friends! Arghhhh!˝ She yelled, he face turned red.

˝Jeez, Larxene calm down, already.˝ Marluxia sighed.

˝Back off Marluxia!˝ She hissed.

˝What did I do?˝

˝Marluxia! Shh. If you talk she'll only get even more mad and then we'll be in trouble.˝ Demyx whispered.

˝Good point.˝

* * *

><p><strong>With Xion and Kairi…<strong>

˝So, Kairi…you and Sora are now a couple, huh?˝ Xion asked even tho she already knew the answer.

˝Yeah.˝ Kairi answered as she blushed slightly.

˝I'm glad.˝ Xion smiled. ˝Now when we get Namine to confess to Roxas, the four of you could go on double dates. Haha.˝

˝Yeah.˝ Kairi giggled.

* * *

><p>´They're a couple now, huh? Interesting.´ Someone was watching them from behind. ˝Wait 'till Xemnas hears 'bout this. Hehe.˝ Blue haired teen smirked as he turned around and walked away in opposite direction.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**New chapter! :D**

**Hope you like it. ;) And please review. **

** Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN KH OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Little Bit Of Romance, Little Bit Of Trouble<p>

˝Those brats are gonna pay for what they said! Ohh, they are gonna pay sooo bad!˝ Larxeen hissed as she smirked.

˝Ohh, I pity poor kids.˝ Marluxia chuckled as he and Demyx walked behind her.

˝Yeah, she's thinking of some evil plan. She's got that look.˝ Demyx said while both of them watched Larxene.

˝Oh, right! That look. Yeah… I can see it now…hehe…˝ Marluxia added as he laughed.

**With Sora, Riku and Axel…**

˝You guys really think this plan will work?˝ Sora asked as he looked at Axel then at Riku.

˝Yup.˝ Axel simply said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

˝Of course it will, Sora. Don't be so pessimistic.˝ Riku said.

˝Okay, if you guys say so…˝ Sora mumbled.

After a while of walking the three of them finally got to Roxas' house.

They stood in front of his house. ˝Oi, Roxas! Roxas!˝ Axel yelled.

When he heard someone yelling he looked out of the window and saw Sora, Axel and Riku standing there. ˝What in the world are you three doing here!?˝ He asked as he looked at them.

˝Put some clothes on and get your butt down here! We're going out.˝ Axel ordered.

˝But I was just getting ready for my afternoon nap.˝ Roxas muttered.

˝What are you?A baby!?˝ Axel hissed.

˝No. But I need my beauty sleep…˝ Roxas said.

˝Listen 'Princess' if you don't get your butt down here in 2 minutes I'll come up there, and then you'll be in a big trouble mister!˝ Axel snapped making Roxas leave from the window and get dressed.

Sora and Riku just kept looking at Axel.

˝Man, he's….scary…˝ Riku said and Sora nodded.

˝So, what's so important?˝ Roxas asked.

˝Nothing. We just wanted to hang out. You know, just us guys.˝ Axel said as he put his arm around Roxas.

˝And we can talk about girls.˝ Riku said as he grinned.

˝Oh, I forgot to ask! Sora!˝ Roxas turned to Sora. ˝Huh?˝

˝What happened with Kairi?˝ He asked.

˝Oh…well…we're a couple now.˝ Sora said with a blush.

˝That's great!˝ Roxas smiled. Sora smiled back and blushed as he thought about Kairi.

˝So, Roxy…˝ Axel leaned closer to him putting his arm around Roxas' neck. ˝Buddy…˝ He smirked.

˝Wh..what?˝ Roxas asked suspecting he's up to something.

˝Nothin'. Let's just walk!˝ Axel said as he pushed Roxas who almost fell.

**With Kairi, Xion and Namine…**

˝So, Namine…˝ Xion started.

˝Yes?˝

˝You still like Roxas right?˝ Xion asked directly.

˝Umm…˝ Namine blushed. She did not expect her to ask that all of a sudden.

˝You don't have to say a thing girl. I can see it all from your blush.˝ Xion smiled.

˝Namine, why don't you tell him?˝ Kairi asked.

˝I…I don't know…if he likes me too…˝ She said.

˝Aww, come on! If Kairi could have told Sora so you can tell Roxas.˝ Xion explained.

˝I don't know…˝ Namine lowered her head as the three of them continued to walk.

**With Larxeen, Marluxia and Demyx…**

˝So, Larx what are you plannin' for the brats?˝ Maruxia asked.

˝I don't know yet.˝ She said as they suddenly encountered someone.

˝Saix? What are you doin' here?˝ Maruxia asked.

˝I'm going to see Xemnas. I got some news for him.˝ Saix smirked as Larxene approached him.

˝News?˝

˝Yeah. It seems Kairi and Sora are a couple now.˝ He said as all three of them stared at him.

˝Really!?˝

˝But, I don't get it how can a cute girl like her date a dork like him.˝ Demyx commented as Larxeen, Marluxia and Saix stared at him oddly.

˝She's cute?˝ Maruxia raised an eyebrow.

˝Umm…ahmm….never mind…˝ Demyx muttered as he blushed slightly.

˝Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later guys!˝ Saix said as he walked away.

˝Bye.˝

˝It looks like we've got something to play with.˝ Larxeen said as she smirked. Demyx looked at her knowing she has some plan.

˝Come on boys. We got some stuff to do.˝

**With Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel…**

˝No!˝ Roxas shouted as he sat on the bench with his arms crossed. Sora sat next to him and Axel and Riku stood in front of them.

˝But why not Roxy!?˝ Axel asked.

˝Because no! I'm not telling her about my feelings! It might ruin our friendship!˝ He said.

˝Oh please! That's the lamest excuse I 've ever heard!˝ Axel hissed.

˝Calm down guys.˝

˝Come on Roxas we all know how you feel about Namine, why not tell her?˝ Riku asked.

˝No!˝

˝UUUGHHH! Damn it Roxas why are you so damn stubborn!˝ Axel snapped.

Suddenly Sora's phone rang.

Kairi:

Hey, Sora

We're geting closer.

Sora looked at Axel and Riku and nodded. They both smiled as they saw girls coming closer.

˝Okay, Roxas. You don't have to tell her anything if you don't want to but if you are hundred percent sure you like her then just say it out loud to us. It might be easier to tell her someday.˝ Sora smiled.

Roxas looked at him and nodded. ˝Okay. Guys…˝ He started as Namine noticed them.

˝Hey, there are the guys!˝ Namine said as she started walking over to them. Kairi and Xion followed her.

˝Hey…˝ And exacly when she came he said it out loud.

˝I like Namine! A lot!˝

As she heard those words her heart started beating faster, she blushed while staring at him speechless, her eyes widened.

Roxas noticed Axel and Riku watching from behind him surprised as he turned around and saw her. ˝Namine!?˝ His eyes widened.

˝Ro…xas…˝

˝Did you…hear that…what I just said?˝ He asked awkwardly as he blushed. She nodded. It became even more awkward.

˝Um…we're gonna leave you two alone.˝ Xion said as she and the rest started walking away.

˝But it's getting to the best part!˝ Axel complained.

˝Just walk!˝ Xion pushed him.

Kairi turned her head around and smiled at her friends.

Namine looked at Roxas. ˝Roxas…˝ She started.

˝I…like yo…you…˝ She said quietly.

˝Wh…what? I didn't hear…˝ He said.

˝I said…I like you too!˝ She said louder this time as he heard it, he blushed.

˝Really? You do?˝ He asked excitedly. She nodded with a smile.

˝So…we're a couple?˝ Roxas asked with a blush on his face as Namine blushed even more she responded.

˝Y..yeah…I mean…do you want us…to be a couple?˝ She asked shyly.

˝Of course!˝ He smiled and she smiled back.

**With others…**

˝So what do we do now?˝ Riku asked.

˝Don't know…˝ Axel replied with his hands on the back of his head.

˝Well, you could play with us a little?˝ Maruxia, Larxeen and Demyx came.

˝You guys again!?˝ Sora growled.

˝You wanna cause more trouble?˝ Riku asked as he glared at them.

˝Oh, you know us so well.˝ Larxeen commented as she smirked and looked over at the pink haired girl.


	6. The Fight

**Hey guys! I'm baack!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Like I said I was too busy with school so I didn't have time.**

**I really missed writing fanfics XD hahha.**

**I'll update other stories soon too.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>˝So what do we do now?˝ Riku asked.<p>

˝Don't know…˝ Axel replied with his hands on the back of his head.

˝Well, you could play with us a little?˝ Marluxia, Larxeen and Demyx came.

˝You guys again!?˝ Sora growled.

˝You wanna cause more trouble?˝ Riku asked as he glared at them.

˝Oh, you know us so well.˝ Larxeen commented as she smirked and looked over at the pink haired girl. Kairi noticed her watching her and she didn't like it.

˝What do you want now?˝ Axel asked, getting annoyed by them.

˝To have fun, what else?˝ Larxeen said with a smirk on her face as she turned her eyes on goofy spikey brunette and then to pink-haired girl. ˝Tsk, tsk, tsk…you kids are so rude. I expected this from all of these idiots but not you Kairi, dear.˝ She said with a mocking tone in her voice.

˝What are you talking about?˝ Kairi asked.

˝You never told me that you and Sora are a couple now.˝ She said while Marluxia nodded.

˝Wh…˝

˝You stupid witch! Don't talk to her like she's your friend or something! If you say anything mean to her I swear I'll…˝ Sora stepped in front of Kairi, yelling at the blonde teen.

˝Or you'll what? Please kid, be realistic, you wouldn't be able to punch me, let alone do something else.˝ She laughed. ˝Besides you're blinder than a blindest man on earth!˝ She yelled.

˝What are you talking about?˝ He asked her.

˝Sora don't listen to her! All she tells are lies!˝ Riku told him from behind.

˝Yeah! You shouldn't belive a word she says!˝ Axel added.

˝Oh, but this one's interesting. And very true.˝ She said. Kairi looked concerned and when Sora noticed it he looked at her, gave her a small smile reassuring her everything will be okay.

˝Oh please! Like we'd belive anything you say! You're a lying bitch!˝ Xion yelled as she took few steps forward.

˝First they call her witch and now bitch….boy are those kids in trouble.˝ Marluxia said while Demyx remained silent and kept looking at Kairi. Marluxia then looked at the smaller teen and noticed him looking at her. He sighed and shook his head.

´Oh, you're so gonna pay for that later, Xion.´ She thought as she pretended to ignore her, she turned to Sora and Kairi again. ˝Are you going to tell them Kairi dear, or should I, hmm?˝

˝W…what?˝ Kairi asked with confusion in her voice.

˝What the hell are you talking about!?˝ Sora asked angrily.

˝I guess I'm gonna say it then.˝ She smirked. ˝I saw Kairi with a lot of boys. Each week she's with different boy. Last week it was Marluxia and she broke his poor little heart.˝ She said as she pointed at Marluxia.

˝Yeah, my poor little heart is broken because of Kairi.˝ Marluxia played along and pretended he was sad. Demyx rolled his eyes.

˝I guess now she got you Sora, and she's probably gonna dump you in a week or so.˝ She added with a smirk as she watched Kairi run off without anyone noticing, except Demyx who left after her, which only Marluxia noticed.

˝What the hell!?˝ Axel yelled.

˝You really expect us to belive that?˝ Riku asked sarcastically.

˝You guys really are dumb!˝ Xion added.

˝How dare you talk like that about Kairi!˝ Sora yelled out, at this point he was so pissed by everything Larxen said.

˝I am speaking the truth.˝ She said.

˝No, you're not!˝ Sora angrily approached her.

˝Then where is she? Where is your little princess?˝ She asked with a big smirk.

˝Wh…Kairi?˝ Sora and everyone looked around them but Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

˝Demyx's not here either.˝ Axel pointed out.

˝What!? You guys kidnapped her! Where is she!?˝ Sora approached her with anger in his eyes.

˝I don't know where she is. We didn't kidnap her. She left! Because I'm speaking the truth!˝ She yelled out.

˝STOP LYING YOU STUPID OLD WITCH!˝ Sora yelled out as she punched him so hard that he fell on the floor.

˝Holy crap!˝ Marluxia looked surprised by what happened.

Sora got up quickly and was about to punch Larxeen. ˝You…!˝ He growled when Axel and Riku held him back.

˝Accept the truth kid. She's no angel you thought she was.˝ She looked at him with a smirk and laughed evily. She then left, followed by Marluxia.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

˝Thanks for walking me home, Roxas.˝ Namine smiled.

˝Hehe, no problem. It's not safe for a girl to walk at night out all alone, right?˝ Roxas chuckled.

˝I guess.˝ She giggled.

˝I gotta go now. I really had a great time.˝ Roxas said while smiling and putting one of his arms behind at his neck, as Namine approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which surprised Roxas and he blushed.

˝I had a great time too.˝ She said with a smile and a blush. Roxas smiled back and leaned in and gave her a kiss on a cheek too.

˝Bye.˝

˝Bye.˝

* * *

><p><span>With Kairi….<span>

She ran and ran as tears ran down her face until she finally stopped at the beach. She sat down and rested her head on her knees folding her arms around them, she cried and cried. ´Why is she so mean? Why would she do this!? Why!?´ She wondered while still crying when suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder and heard a soft voice speak to her.

˝Are you okay?˝ He asked.

She turned and widened her eyes, surprised by who she saw standing beside her.


	7. AN-PLEASE READ THIS!

**ATHORS NOTE!**

**Hi guys! ^_^**

**I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm so very very sorry. **

**I'm having a writers block, and I can't concentrate on writing and I've got no inspiration or ideas lately at all. Again, really really sorry! T_T**

**I won't be updating for a while, but stories will be finished eventually, I promise. ****I hope you can be patient. :)**

**Thank you all for reviews, follows and favorites! :)**

**Bye for now xoxo**


End file.
